The present invention relates to a treatment tool for operation inserted into a body cavity for treating the tissue of an affected part.
The conventional treatment tool for operation such as disclosed in DE4307539A1 or DE4323093A1 comprises three component parts including an operating section, an insertion section and a treatment section drive unit, and is so configured as to be separated into the above-mentioned three component parts to permit only damaged parts to be partially replaced and the interior of the insertion section to be easily washed. In this case, the insertion section and the operating section are removably coupled to each other by a screw-type coupling mechanism.
With the conventional treatment tool for operation, however, the use of the screw-type coupling mechanism for the connector of the insertion section and the operating section makes the mounting and demounting a troublesome job, and the job of mounting and demounting consumes considerable time. Also, the dust and dirt, body fluid and blood generated during an operation often stay on and contaminate the thread tops and roots of the screw-type coupling mechanism. Further, the thread tops and roots of the screw-type coupling mechanism are hard to wash. The screw-type coupling mechanism, therefore, is not desirably used with such equipment as medical ones which require a high degree of cleanliness.
This invention has been developed in view of the above-mentioned situation, and the object thereof is to provide a treatment tool for operation suitable as a medical equipment requiring a high degree of cleanliness which can be disassembled and assembled easily within a short time.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, according to this invention, there is provided a treatment tool for operation comprising: an insertion section inserted into a living body; an operating section including a fixed handle connected removably to the base end of the insertion section and a movable handle operable with respect to the fixed handle; a treatment section drive unit combined with the insertion section, and including a treatment section operable and arranged at the forward end of the insertion section, drive means for driving the treatment section, and a drive shaft for connecting the drive means to the operating section and transmitting the operating force of the operating section to the drive means for actuating the treatment section; an engaging section arranged at the forward end of the fixed handle; an engaging/disengaging member arranged at the base end of the insertion section for engaging the engaging section removably; and biasing means for energizing the engaging/disengaging member toward the position of engagement with the engaging section.
With this configuration, the treatment section drive unit and the insertion section can be disassembled and assembled easily within a short time by rotating the rotary engaging means with respect to the insertion section.